The Secret's Hidden in Nightmares
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She wasnt the youngest state alchemist;she didn't care to be either.That sort of attention was unwanted.She was however,much to Roy Mustangs Amusement,polar opposite to him,Kagome Higurashi,State Alchemist,Dog of the Military,is the Aquarius Alchemist!


**The Secret's Hidden in Nightmares**

**Summary: She wasn't the youngest state alchemist; she didn't care to be either. That sort of attention was unwanted. She was however, much to Roy Mustangs Amusement, the polar opposite to him, Kagome Higurashi, State Alchemist, Dog of the Military, she is, the Aquarius Alchemist. What secrets does she hide and why are these men suddenly appearing at Central, trying their best to kill her? Will Roy be able to protect his newest subordinate or will he become a casualty on his mission to save her?**

**Anime: InuYasha/Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Couple: ;P *Smiles Evilly with a Knowing Look***

**Rated: M . Please use lemon juice responsibly and sparingly, make sure that Mature supervision is with you when drinking lemon juice and that you are sure you like lemon pie and lemon cake before continuing in experimentation of the natural side effects of lemon. Lemon may cause unexpected side effects, like dizziness, exhaustion, a plump belly (women) and or nauseous and strain to the muscles. Devil-Babe-911 is not held accountable for any predicaments of the people who act on dumb impulse and hormonal need and will gladly call her attorney if forced to fight cases in which someone chose to drink lemon without the right tools. Please enjoy the story. ^_^''**

**Genre: Romance/Supernatural**

_**-x-x-x-**_

**State Alchemist Exams!**

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_The sun's too bright..."_ She whispered, staring up into the bright blue sky; sunshine veiled Central City as clouds passed through in fluffy shapes of imagination.

"Mama! Look..."

A girl turned her head from the sky; her blue eyes fell unto a small boy who held a flower out for his mother. She smiled and took the flower. "You're such a sweet heart Tay; let's go home, Papa is waiting for us."

'_So...moments like that, still exist...'_ She closed her eyes before they opened with a hardened look of determination now in her eyes. "I have no time for that," She walked over to the small stream that the boy had picked the flower near a second ago. "I am Kagome Higurashi," she got on her knees before the water, unbeknownst to her, a man stood watching her. "...I will find" she put her Haori sleeve covered right hand in the stream. "...my tormentor!" A glow emitted from the water before rushing up high into the air and falling in rain drops to the ground, everyone and everything in a 50 mile radius was getting rained on. She stood up, her sleeve, now see-through, showed a black transmutation circle tattooed on her right hand. Without another word, she turned and left, black wavy hair blowing in the drizzling wind.

**-x-x-x-**

"Hmm," Falman turned to Riza who stood under and umbrella now. "That was unexpected."

"..."

"Guess we should hurry to Lieutenant Colonel before he snaps."

"The pun behind that statement wasn't the least bit funny, Officer Falman." He jumped at the coldness from his higher ups voice, turning to the upset female who turned and walked away.

**-x-x-x-**

"Good year this one, I can smell it!"

"Really sir...all I can smell are the flowers that Gracia and Elysia brought for the military exam as decoration." Roy looked to his left where Gracia stood placing flowers on the tables set out for the congratulation banquets. The banquet food would of course be brought out after the exam.

"Ah nonsense! It's the smell of a brilliant soldier in the midst!"

"AH!" The two turned to see Breda fall face forward, tripping over his feet along the way.

Roy raised a brow doubtfully. "You sure, sir?"

"...it's to later be determined. Let us get this Exam underway! Now, the written exam was the other day, did anyone _pop!_?"

"Uh, well sir, no one _popped_ per say...however, a few were exceptional...um...one that showed...well, according to Havoc and Fuery, who were doing the three pronged seating test...one was a...in Havoc's words...beautiful young girl...only a couple years older then Fullmetal when he took the exam. Apparently, she scored higher then Edward...Which is amazing in my personal opinion since Edward was a walking Alchemic book, though...a short one, but still..."

"HEY! I HEARD THAT! WHO ARE YOU CALL A SHORT, PINT SIZED MIDGET WHO COULDN'T BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!" Edward glared from where he held bouquet's of flowers for Gracia.

"Of course, unlike Fullmetal though...she is actually quiet...Havoc's words, not mine. I haven't seen her yet, so..."

"Well, a genius she may be, the military can't keep recruiting children...we will see how she fairs."

Roy looked at the new Furher; a man in his late forties, wise and understanding...but stern and unyielding. He was an honorable man, going by the name of Weldon Sei; Furher Sei.

**-x-x-x-**

'_Here I stand! Before less then twenty candidates for military __**dogs**__...I won't fall...'_

"Hey, look it here!" A man's arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders, many turned to look at the commotion he was beginning. "Aren't a little girl like youse too young to be doin' an Alchemy exam?"

"Aren't a geezer like you too stupid to be doing a Military Alchemy Exam?"

"...eh...! You have a mouth on ya; ain't gonna get you anywhere if youse mouthin' off. I heard that whose ever is passed will be takin' in by the Flame Alchemist himself, an' he don't like that mouthin'."

She watched as a man finished up his transmutation circle, knock the man's hand from her shoulder she turned to face him. "The Flame Alchemist isn't all that great; he will soon find...that fire has its weaknesses and disadvantages! I will make sure he becomes aware!"

"Is that so..."

She turned to see a man with a black eye patch covering his right eye. He had black hair and a smirk; dressed in the blue military uniform, the man who had moments ago been hanging off of her stood straight and saluted.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang!"

"Stand down; you aren't a soldier yet, no need to salute."

"Who are you?" Her raven hair blew with the wind. "Mustang, the name sounds oddly familiar...Roy Mustang?"

"The one and only...aren't you a little―"

"Young?" She interrupted, "Since when do you need an age limit to serve and protect you country?"

"Well said...how old are you exactly?"

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age?"

"...forgive me; I suppose I could always search your profile for that."

She glared, "...Three years older then Fullmetal when he tried for the Exams."

"So eighteen...you are of legal age..."

"I will assume that you were implying legality joining the military. I have heard of you...Roy Mustang. You are the Flame Alchemist," She turned away from him and looked to the spot she was going to perform her final Alchemy Exam. "You are handsome, passionate, and completely full of yourself; with a God complex to boot. You enjoy toying with your coworkers and teasing your friends. Despite all of this...I still have to give you credit, you are determined. When you set your goals on something, you don't stop till you get it. You are Lieutenant Colonel Mustang...I heard that your goal is Furher..."

Roy stood solidified.

"Well, I respect your amazing skills with fire...but allow me to put a damper on your pride." She smirked over her shoulder at him before walking off when the other Alchemist finished displaying their own skills.

"Hey boss, you look as if you were just told your gloves only came in green."

"Havoc," Roy turned to the blond behind him, a cigarette held between his lips. "What is that girls' name?"

"...Kagome Higurashi...cute isn't she."

"Higurashi, she can't be from around here."

"Yeah, well...she didn't tell us where she was from."

"Alchemist's, start!" Furher Sei called to the next group, and Roy watched the girl sit down and watch the others gather the needed materials for their transmutations.

Havoc lit his cigarette and looked to Roy. "What is she doing?"

"If I knew, I would tell you. From here, all it looks like she is doing is sunbathing." He watched the girl dressed in a pair of black polyester pants and a dress like top that ended just above her knees. It was yellow, white and black mixed pattern design that tied with a white thick fabricated tie. She wore sandals and had her long mid back length black hair in a high ponytail as it blew slightly with the wind.

"..."

**-x-x-x-**

Similarly to her earlier display a few days ago, she sat down by a stream of water. _'I am one with my ability and skill; training tediously to surpass him...I have but one motive...one reason to win...' _Her eyes held that same cold stare, and a shock for everyone who had been watching her and the others...the wind picked up and the clouds began to shift. _"To kill my father!"_ Her hair whipped dangerously around her face and she stood, one look at Roy and she smirked. She turned to the stream and slammed her palm onto the ground before the stream, a bright yellow light engulfed her surroundings and water shot up and in a rainbow motion it moved before descending towards Roy.

She watched his eyes widen and with a slight movement of her wrists, the water moved ever so slightly and circled him before returning back to the stream with a large splash.

It was Edward who spoke first. "You have passed through the gate?" He asked.

"No, I have not." She showed her hand and they saw the transmutation circle on her hand. "I guess...I was inspired by the Flame Alchemist himself...only, I believed fire was too weak. I wanted something that could defeat him, but with more precise control, fire can at times be...uncontainable."

"You want to defeat Mustang?"

Both Roy and Ed looked confused.

"Not him, someone else."

"Well, as far as I can see, your skill is...amazing! I am sure Roy would love acquiring your skills and putting you on his team."

"I would be honored."

"I am sure you would be." Furher Sei smiled and she shivered.

"Let the Exam's continue!"

**-x-x-x-**

'_Something isn't right about that man...'_

"Hey," She turned to see Roy standing behind her.

"May I help you?"

"Who are you, exactly?"

"I am, exactly, Kagome Higurashi; daughter of a mad man." She left with nothing else said.

"..." Roy stared in confusion, _'Mad man?'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: First chapter didn't feel right to me...-.- *sigh* I hope this story turns out well.**


End file.
